The Best night Sam's had in a Long time
by warr2654
Summary: Sam and Dean take a break and come across two people from their past.


_**The Best night Sam's had in a Long time**_

Sam and Dean were in between jobs, so they decided to hit the town and just have fun. Dean was in his "player" mode and wanted only to get into some poor un-expecting girl's pants. Sam on the other hand was only looking for a few beers and a new acquaintance to keep him company tonight while his brother slept around. Both boys started the evening out by catching up at the bar. Even though they were always together, they never really knew what was happening with each other anymore and apparently neither knew why. As they were catching up they found themselves walking down memory lane to when they were both kids and John was out on a hunt. As they were talking a voice form the past woke them out of their happy memories.

"Well, if it isn't the Winchester boys" a girl purred causing the boys to turn around.

"Told you I recognized their car" the other girl, who looked exactly like the other girl, scoffed.

"Uh, do we know you?" Dean asked giving the twins a quick once over.

"Yeah you better" the first girl said walking right up to Dean. "Brittney, remember?" she asked sticking her hand out to shake Dean's.

"And I'm Emma" the second said looking over at Sam with an apology on her face based on how her twin sister was acting.

"Oh yeah" Sam said as his brain finally made the connection, "you were on vacation in Colorado when your brother punched Dean" he finished with a chuckle.

"Yeah Brian!" Dean said finally remembering the two blondes in front of him. Boy did he have dreams about those two and what he could do with them when he was 15 and met them-all those memories came flooding back to him and his face began to show his excitement like it never had before. The twins and her family had been staying next door to them in a motel when their father had left for a hunting trip.

"So how have you been?" Brittney asked, getting even closer to Dean and pressing herself into his side.

"Uh, real good" Dean said trying to keep his voice steady as Brittney began to breathe into his ear.

"Emma, why don't I buy you a drink and catch up?" Sam asked catching Dean's sideways glance at his younger brother.

"Hell yeah" she said, following behind Sam, eyes glued to his bouncing butt rounded butt.

* * *

"So, you actually went to Stanford" Emma said completely shocked.

"Yeah for a bit" Sam said flatly as he looked up from his beer. "What about you?" Sam asked trying to get himself out from under the spotlight.

"I got my Associates Degree from some community college right before Brian died" Emma sad looking down to try and hid the tears in her eyes.

She was just as damaged as Sam was; all he could think about was how they needed each other and something deep down wanted Emma. Without thinking, Sam leaned forward in the booth and kissed Emma's pink stained lips. Stunned, she pulled back and looked at Sam's hurt eyes. The pain in his eyes wasn't old; she knew he had also lost someone by the pain in Brittney's eyes because it had been a mirror image. Sam was starting to lean back into his seat, so instead she reached a shaky hand out to touch his face.

"Come on" Emma whispered, allowing her urges for a man's comfort to take over, "let's get the hell out of here!"

"Deal" Sam said chugging the last of his beer and looking back at Dean winking to let him know he was going back to the motel.

* * *

Sam woke up to the light coming in through an open door. Emma was still asleep on her stomach, facing Sam with her bareback exposed by the blanket.

"You look like crap" Sam whispered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was lying on his back with the blanket just barely covering his bottom half. As he sat up and swung his legs over the edge, he made sure to cover all that needed to be.

"But I don't feel like it" Dean said stretching with a huge smile on his face. "Got a case, ready head out?" Dean said packing his stuff and nodding towards the pale beauty stretched out on Sam's bed.

"Yeah" give me a sec" Sam said hinting for some alone time.

Once Dean had left, Sam woke Emma up and told her to call him anytime she needed, the number was written on the pad left on the nightstand. Sam pulled on his clothes, grabbed the bags and closed the door to a night that he had needed for a very long time.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you all thought!**


End file.
